


I Hate You (I Didn't Mean It)

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [48]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I HATE YOU, Sassy Child, kids being kids, shiro is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith says those dreaded words, that Shiro had hoped to never hear, for the first time and he doesn't know how to handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "HC the first time Keith is a small sassy child and gets upset about something and tells his father he hates him. I'm sure many of us did that as a child. Keith doesn't mean it and feels awful?"

  “Keith I already told you, about a hundred time, that you cannot join a boxing club.”

              “Why not?!”

              “For starters, you’re only eight-years-old! That’s way too young and it’s a dangerous sport.” Shiro sighed tiredly for the hundredth time that day. Keith had been at this argument all week but no matter how many times Shiro told the boy no, he wouldn’t listen. Instead, Keith would only grow more and more upset and continue to try and get Shiro to change his mind.

              Shiro felt a bit bad denying his son this.

              He’d let Keith join several other sports (only for Keith to grow bored and quit) and while he did admit that Keith was too young and it was too dangerous, a big part of him didn’t want to sign Keith up for an _expensive_ sport only for Keith to hate it after two weeks and quit. Equipment and fees were a lot of money these days.

              “But that’s not fair. Lance gets to do gymnastics and that can be _super dangerous.”_ Keith argued with a little stomp of his foot. Shiro bit his lip to keep from snickering at the small pout on Keith’s face and the way that Keith’s cheeks had puffed out.

              “Yeah, but Lance isn’t also trying to punch someone in the face until they collapse.” Shiro pointed out with arms crossed over his chest. He was surprised when Keith rolled his eyes.

              “That’s not all there is to boxing dad. I can learn lots of other stuff.” Keith snapped, frustration bubbling close to his peaking point. Shiro was a bit concerned at how much Keith was beginning to argue back with him lately. Usually, when they argued like this, Keith and Shiro would stop after only a few hours and everything would be fine. This argument had lasted _days._        

              On top of that, Keith was talking back.

              Which he never did.

              “Keith. I’ve already made up my mind. It’s too dangerous. You’re just going to have to wait until you’re older.” Shiro said firmly before moving to finish cooking dinner. Behind him he could hear Keith hissed and stomp both of his feet harshly. It was only a matter of time before Keith would throw a fit.

              “That’s not fair!”

              “Life’s not fair buddy.” Shiro called over his shoulder. “I’m sorry Keith. When you’re older, if you still want to, we can sign you up then, alright?” _If you’re older and you still want to do it, then maybe you’ll be committed._

              “You’re so mean!” Shiro was a bit surprised at Keith’s outburst and he stopped cutting up the meat. He turned around quickly to see Keith glaring at Shiro with a red face, and eyes full of anger. Shiro could feel a small part of his heart aching at Keith’s outburst but he pushed it down. Keith was not allowed to talk to him like that.

              “Keith, stop that.” Shiro said calmly (much calmer than Keith right now). “Why would you even say that. I’m doing this for your own good.” Shiro tried to focus back on cutting up the meat but keith’s words and tone were still ringing in his ears.

              “No. You’re only doing this because you’re a mean daddy!” Keith continued to shout and Shiro felt his chest tighten. The grip on the knife and meat tightened.

              “That’s enough Keith. You’re being disrespectful now.” Shiro tried to end the conversation, however his son was too riled up to quit.

              “No, you’re being disrespectful. This is what I wanna do!” Keith argued loudly, hands twitching at his sides and his little body shook. Shiro sighed and exhaled tiredly.

              “Keith, you’re calling me names. That’s disrespectful and now you’re yelling at me.”

              “’Cause you’re yelling at me too!”

              Shiro blinked. “Keith, I have not once raised my voice at you.”

              “But you’re arguing with me and your tone isn’t nice!”

              “Your tone isn’t nice at all either.” Shiro pointed out with a frown. Keith growled and patted the sides of his shorts. “This is the end of the discussion Keith.”

              “No it’s not! You’re not being fair to me and you’re always _supposed_ to be fair.” Keith argued hotly while Shiro turned back to finish their dinner.

              “Sometimes, being the parent isn’t always fair. Sometimes I have to make a decision in your best interest.” Shiro tried to explain while he harshly chopped up the meal. Keith almost wanted to scream in annoyance, but was unable to make a sound. Instead he flapped his arms wildly.

              “ _My_ best interest, or _yours?”_

              “Keith! That’s enough.” Shiro snapped, unintentionally letting his anger spill into his tone for a second. Keith momentarily flinched and for a second Shiro felt _awful_ for making his little boy flinch. However, Keith’s expression soon morphed into anger once again and he waved his arms.

              “No! I hate this! I hate _you!”_

              The house was dead silent.          

              No one moved; no one spoke; no one made a single noise except for Keith’s heavy breathing. Shiro’s felt his mouth drop open and he blinked stupidly at his son. Keith’s words were ringing in his ears and he felt his heart drop to the floor in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Keith had just said that.

              _I hate you!_

              How could Keith say that to him? Shiro felt his throat tighten when Keith’s glare didn’t simmer down and he had to turn away, or Keith might see him crying. He couldn’t cry in front of Keith – at least, not now.

              “I see.”

              Keith swallowed thickly and his expression slowly loosened into one of guilt. _He_ couldn’t believe that he had just said that to his dad. Keith _never_ said anything like that to his dad. He loved his dad. He didn’t hate him.

              So why did he say that?

              Keith nervously rubbed his arms when he heard his dad’s voice devoid of any emotion, and his dad quickly looked away from Keith with a devastated look. _I did that. I made him look like that. Me._

              “Well, if that’s how you feel, then you can eat your supper alone tonight.” His dad said and Keith felt his little heart break. Keith couldn’t even believe his own ears as he stared numbly at his dad. He didn’t want to believe that this was happening right now.

              “Dad…”

              “No. I wouldn’t want you to eat with someone you _hate.”_ There was no bitterness or anger in his dad’s voice and that scared Keith the most. His dad simply sounded empty. Keith blinked back tears as his guilt ate away in his stomach. _I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it._

              “Here’s your plate. Go eat in your room.” Keith hesitated when his father put food onto Keith’s plate _(Keith’s favorite dish)_ and held it out for Keith to take. Keith swallowed, waiting for his dad to say that this was all a joke. That he was just kidding. He waited for him to scoop him up into a hug and tell him that daddy was just kidding. However, his dad merely handed him the plate without a word and turned back to the dinner.

              Keith stood frozen, holding a plate and utensils, staring at his dad’s back.

              When his dad made no move towards him, Keith swallowed thickly before shuffling up to his room. He closed the door to his bedroom as quietly as he could and Keith stared. He looked at all his nice toys, his little league gear, his warm bed and his bookshelf full of books. Keith was lucky to have everything that he had.

              Especially his dad.

              However, Keith felt tears welling up in his eyes as he put the plate down on the floor and curled up behind the door. _But now his daddy didn’t love him anymore._

x.V.x

              Shiro picked at his dinner, as he had been for the past two hours. It was cold by now and he’d barely eaten anything from the plate. How could he, after what Keith had said to him? Shiro’s stomach was twisting in painful knots and his throat was tight.

              A part of Shiro was deeply hurt by Keith’s words and felt that this was the only way to teach his son that his words had consequences. However, a much larger part of Shiro felt more hurt that Keith would even think this way. Keith was one of the last people he expected to ever tell Shiro that he hated him. Keith had held nothing but love since day one.

              Although, Shiro always knew this day was coming.

              Keith was growing up and he was getting older. Shiro remembered being a kid once. He remembered acting out and being rebellious at a time in his life. So, technically this wasn’t unusual for Keith to be acting this way. It was something that _all_ kids did.

              That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt Shiro.      

              Shiro was just glad that his temper hadn’t gotten the best out of him. He knew that screaming and yelling back at Keith would have only made matters worse. But right now, he was at a loss of what to do. He didn’t even know if Keith was happy or not to be away from Shiro.

              Shiro knew that he had to give Keith space sometimes. Keith would always need space, especially as he got older and Shiro figured it was probably time to start giving him some. No matter how much it hurt.

              Still, it couldn’t hurt to check on him right?

              Maybe just to take his plate?

              Shiro nodded with a firm smile. _That’s it. I’ll just peek in and take his plate. He’s probably done by now._ With that, Shiro headed up the stairs (a bit too quickly, much to his embarrassment). As he went to knock on Keith’s closed door, Shiro’s hand froze just inches from the door at a small sound.

              The sound of crying.

              Shiro had to close his eyes when he heard more, muted cries coming from Keith’s room and his heart dropped. Even if Shiro didn’t want Keith to be happy about the situation, he _never_ wanted Keith to be hurting or crying. Especially because of a fight.

              When Keith’s cries became too much, Shiro decided to step in and he knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Shiro poked his head in Keith’s room and found Keith curled up behind his door, crying.

              “Keith? Are you alright?” Shiro asked softly as he stepped into the room. He knelt down at Keith’s side, swallowing when Keith curled into himself. “Oh Keith.”

              “Please don’t hate me daddy. I’m sorry. I don’t hate you.” And god, if Shiro’s heart didn’t squeeze at how _small_ Keith sounded.

              “Oh Keith.” Shiro knelt down and pulled Keith into his arms. He smiled softly when Keith buried himself into Shiro’s chest, and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. For a few moments, neither spoke as Shiro hummed softly to soothe Keith’s tears.

              “I don’t hate you. I could never ever hate you baby.”

              “I don’t hate either! I didn’t mean it! I’m so sorry!” Keith cried quickly and was shushed by his dad.

              “It’s okay. I believe you.” Shiro whispered softly while stroking Keith’s hair. Keith sniffled. “But you can’t say hurtful things like that in the future, even when you don’t mean it. Someone is going to get hurt.” Shiro explained and Keith nodded sadly.

              “I’m sorry. I love you daddy. So much.” Keith sniffled and Shiro finally smiled down at his son. He knew this wouldn’t be the _last_ fight they ever had, especially once Keith got older. But at least he knew, no matter what, they both would come back to each other at the end of the day.

              Because that’s what families do.


End file.
